


You've Got Mail! - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/354443">You've Got Mail!</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Mail! - imported from SSA

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at: [You've Got Mail!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/354443)**

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by cezmail.


End file.
